


The Library

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, story works challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: He had the dream about the library again...





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> For the Story Works Ocotber Flash challenge - Photo #1
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/Dtuhjyz)

Steve woke and sat straight up in the bed. He had the dream about the library again. He’d had it since he lost Bucky on the train all those years ago. 

He was walking through the stacks in this spooky old library and the shelves went on and on forever and ever. They curved this way and that way but they went on and on. He wasn't sure what he looked for, but he kept walking along, hunting – something.

He looked at the books, trying to read the titles. They eluded him. He couldn't quite make out the words. He tried to pick a book from the shelf but every time he tried, he seemed compelled to move on. He felt like his whole life had been like this library. He's been seeking something for his entire life.

He stopped walking. No matter how hard the library pulled him forward, he refused to move. He wasn't going to let the dream beat him this time. He turned around and walked toward the other end. It was long. He had traveled farther than he'd realized. He kept going and going.

Finally he saw the door in the distance. He walked toward it. As he got closer, he saw himself, all of himself. He saw little Steve before the serum, the soldier of the 40s, the newly awakened Steve and the Steve he was now. He was all of them and none of them.

He opened the door and went through.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
